Home
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Possible fin à la saison 5, OS Olicity bien sûr... Se passe après le combat sur Lian Yu. Reviews please !


**SURPRISE !**

 **Me voilà avec un petit OS totalement surprise lol, je l'ai écrit après avoir vu l'épisode, bon il a aucun rapport, mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques jours après avoir entendu le titre du dernier épisode... Home**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Le combat avec Chase a fait rage, ça a duré des heures et j'ai bien cru qu'on allait échouer à plusieurs reprises. Quand Oliver a dû faire évader Slade pour qu'il nous aide, je n'étais pas d'accord mais j'ai compris, c'était le seul moyen de parvenir à en finir avec Chase. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il a été d'une grande utilité, il m'a protégé, je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais quand j'ai été visé par la sœur de Nyssa... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais Slade s'est interposé, il a été blessé mais s'en est sorti... Je ne vais pas dire que j'en suis heureuse, mais pour cette fois, il mérite de vivre.

Ça n'a pas été simple pour tout le monde... Malcolm est mort, ok, c'est le pire enfoiré que j'ai jamais vu... Après Chase, mais il est mort en se sacrifiant pour sa fille, c'est ce qu'un père doit faire. Théa n'a pas pleuré, je pense que ça viendra plus tard, il lui faut le temps d'encaisser tout ça. J'espère qu'elle ira bien... Oliver fera tout pour elle, j'en suis sûre, et je serais là... Tout le monde sera là pour elle.

Talia est enfermée dans une cellule, Nyssa ne voulait pas la tuer, c'était sa seule demande, elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur meure. Oliver lui a promit de tout faire pour la maintenir en vie et il a réussi à tenir sa parole. Nyssa a enfermé elle même sa sœur dans la cellule en lui disant qu'à partir de maintenant, elle n'avait plus de sœur... Mais que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle pouvait la tuer.

Oliver a tué Chase de ses mains, je n'ai pas assisté au combat, je ne pouvais pas, j'avais trop peur de ce qui allait se passer, j'ai confiance en Oliver, mais Chase est tellement fort... Nyssa était avec lui et est venue nous dire qu'il était mort, Oliver est blessé mais rien de sérieux, il s'en remettra rapidement. Je suis rassurée.

C'est enfin fini, Chase ne fait plus parti de nos vies, Slade, Talia et la fausse Laurel sont en prison, plus jamais ils n'en sortiront. Je suis à bord du bateau qui va nous ramener chez nous, je suis blessée moi aussi mais rien de grave, quelques contusions, quelques coups, des bleus... Je m'en remettrais !

Je vois John revenir, je souris et descends du bateau... Merde il est seul... C'est quoi cette connerie !

 _\- John ? Où est Oliver ?_

John secoue la tête, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Nyssa m'a dit qu'il allait bien ! Il va bien !

 _\- John il..._

 _\- Il reste ici..._

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi John me dit ça ? Oliver ne peut pas rester ici, c'est impossible !

 _\- John..._

 _\- J'ai essayé de le convaincre... Mais il ne veut pas. Il dit que c'est ici qu'il doit être... Pour le moment... Que c'est la maison qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter... J'ai vraiment essayé de lui dire de revenir... Il ne veut pas._

Sa maison ? Cette île ? Ce n'est pas possible, sa maison c'est Star City, avec nous ! Je passe devant John, je dois raisonner cet idiot, au plus vite !

 _\- Félicity..._

Je me retourne brusquement vers mon ami.

 _\- Non ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse une seconde dans cet enfer !_

Je m'avance dans la forêt, je ne sais pas où il est mais je m'en moque, je dois y aller. Je dois le trouver et lui parler. Il doit comprendre que tout ce qu'il dit est faux, c'est fou ce qu'il est têtu quand même !

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu dois repartir._

Je me tourne, il est là, je l'ai trouvé. Je souris et fais un pas vers lui mais il s'approche et me saisit le bras avant de me pousser vers l'extérieur de la forêt, je m'arrête, je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

 _\- Non Oliver ! Je vais repartir mais avec toi !_

 _\- Je ne rentre pas..._

 _\- Si tu rentres !_

Il me sourit et me relâche.

 _\- Je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours... Mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi ? Tu as dis à John que c'était ta maison ! J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de dire ce genre de chose !_

 _\- Félicity... Je ne peux pas rentrer... Quand on est arrivés... Je me suis sentie plus chez moi ici qu'à Star City..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je sais juste... Que j'ai besoin de temps... Je n'ai pas ma place à Star City._

Je secoue la tête, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Sa place est à Star City, il est le Maire de notre ville, sa sœur va avoir besoin de lui... Elle vient de perdre son père biologique, certes c'était un salaud mais je sais qu'au fond elle tenait à lui.

 _\- Ta place est là bas... Ta sœur a besoin de toi... On a besoin de toi._

 _\- Félicity... Depuis que je suis rentré, j'ai sauvé beaucoup de personnes... Je ne vais pas le nier, j'ai fais du bien dans notre ville. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai brisé toutes les personnes qui me sont chères._

Il inspire et se retourne avant de s'éloigner de moi, je le suis mais il s'arrête à quelques pas. Je m'arrête.

 _\- Ne dis pas le contraire... Même si Tommy n'est pas mort par ma faute, je l'ai fais souffrir à cause de celui que j'étais devenu... Ma propre mère m'a dit un jour qu'elle aurait préféré que je ne rentre pas car j'avais trop changé... J'ai privé ma sœur de l'homme qu'elle aime car il a sacrifié sa liberté pour moi..._

Je veux parler mais Oliver se retourne vers moi, son regard me fait mal, il a l'air de souffrir.

 _\- John était un simple garde du corps et même si je l'ai aidé à sauver Lyla en Russie... Il mérite une vie normale où il élèverait son fils en sécurité... Et pourtant je sais que jamais il n'arrêtera notre combat. J'ai entraîné tant de personne dans cette croisade... Y compris toi..._

 _\- Je ne regrette pas..._

 _\- Je le sais... C'est moi qui regrette... Quand je vous vois tout les jours... Je me dis que votre vie serait meilleure loin de tout ça..._

Je veux m'approcher mais mes pieds sont comme cloués au sol, je ne peux pas bouger, je n'en ai pas la force.

 _\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je t'ai blessé toi... Je sais que tu as fini par comprendre mais je ne peux pas me pardonner... J'ai besoin de temps... S'il te plaît... Retourne au bateau._

Il se retourne et commence à s'éloigner, je ne peux pas le laisser, si je fais ça, je vais le perdre pour de bon.

 _\- Non !_

Oliver s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les arrêter et je ne le veux pas. Je m'approche et pose ma main sur son bras, il ne bouge pas.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te laisser ici... Je ne veux pas te laisser seul... Tu l'as suffisamment été... Tu dis que ta maison c'est ici... Ok... Si tu le dis... Mais moi la mienne est là où tu es..._

Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne mens pas, c'est Oliver ma maison, ça a toujours été lui et je ne veux pas quitter ma maison. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner alors que je me sens bien que quand il est là. Oliver se retourne, il voit mes larmes et semble mal de me voir ainsi.

 _\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis restée avec toi l'an dernier après que tout le monde soit partis ? Pourquoi crois-tu que peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je revienne toujours vers toi... Tu es ma maison Oliver, je refuse de te quitter alors que je t'aime..._

Plus d'un an que je ne lui avais pas dit... Plus d'un an qu'il pense que j'ai cessé de l'aimer mais non Oliver, je t'aime toujours, ça n'a pas cessé, il a l'air surpris de mes dire, pourtant je suis honnête Oliver... Je t'aime... Je veux parler mais il s'approche, pose ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres aux miennes... Je ne m'y attendais pas, il veut se reculer mais je passe mes bras autour de son cou, je ne veux pas qu'il m'éloigne de lui, je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me prouve que lui aussi m'aime encore... Qu'il me prouve que je suis sa maison autant qu'il est la mienne. Oliver me soulève dans ses bras avant de m'allonger sur le sol, la fraîcheur et l'humidité me font sursauter mais je m'en moque, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me prouve que peu importe ce qui s'est passé, il m'aime toujours.

Je me réveille en sentant deux bras que m'enserrent avec force, je souris, me souvenant de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je tente de me libérer mais Oliver me serre un peu plus.

 _\- Tu m'étouffes..._

Je l'entends rire, ça fait du bien de l'entendre rire.

 _\- Désolé..._

Il me relâche et je me tourne dans ses bras, je pose une main sur sa joue, il a l'air d'aller bien...

 _\- Je ne peux pas rentrer..._

Je ferme les yeux... Je le sais, je hoche la tête.

 _\- Je sais... Mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à rentrer..._

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non... Oliver, je ne te laisse pas seul... Jamais._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui, je sais que la vie ici ne sera pas facile mais tant pis, je suis prête à faire cet effort pour lui, il a besoin de moi et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il me protégera.

 **Six mois plus tard**

 _\- Oliver ? Le bateau est là !_

 _\- J'arrive !_

Je le vois arriver en courant, le bateau arrive, comme toutes les semaines. Quand on est retournés sur la plage, nos amis étaient partis. Il y avait une lettre de Théa, qui nous disait qu'un bateau viendrait toutes les semaines afin qu'on ai de quoi survivre ici, elle ne voulait pas qu'on vive une vie de sauvage et que comme ça, on pourrait décider quand rentrer. Elle a tenu parole, à part deux fois où il n'a pas pu venir à cause de tempêtes, il est venu. On a jamais manqué de rien, ce n'était pas le purgatoire, simplement une île déserte où j'ai vécu avec l'amour de ma vie pendant six mois absolument parfait.

 _\- Prêt à rentrer ?_

Oliver me sourit, se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Bien sûr que je le suis... Pour être honnête, je le suis depuis longtemps... Mais je voulais attendre encore un peu..._

Je souris, je m'en doute, il y a quelques mois il m'a avoué que lui aussi avait trouvé sa maison et que c'était moi... Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre mais maintenant il ne veut rien d'autre que de rester près de moi... Près de nous...

 _\- Et je ne veux pas que notre petit ange naisse ici..._

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre en le caressant avec tendresse... Notre bébé bouge de plus en plus... Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte deux mois après notre décision de rester ici. Je n'étais pas sûre au début et puis je me suis dis que c'était la seule raison de mes nausées, de ma fatigue et de mon absence de règles... J'en ai parlé à Oliver qui a été surpris, je croyais qu'il allait me dire de rentrer par le prochain bateau mais non, on est restés et mon ventre à commencé à s'arrondir... Je dois être enceinte de cinq ou six mois... Si c'est le cas, ça signifie que notre enfant a été conçu la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ici.

 _\- Il bouge de plus en plus..._

 _\- Oui... Je me demande quand même si c'est un garçon ou une fille..._

 _\- Et bien on le saura bientôt... On prendra rendez-vous dès notre retour._

 _\- Tu voudrais quoi ?_

Il sourit, je n'arrête pas de lui poser la question depuis des jours, j'ai juste peur qu'il soit déçu... Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas quand on connaîtra le sexe de notre bébé.

 _\- Je te l'ai dis, ça m'est égal... Je veux qu'il soit en forme, c'est tout ce que je demande..._

Pour toute réponse notre bébé donne un petit coup. Le bateau s'amarre et un homme arrive en barque. Oliver prend le sac où on a mis tout ce dont on aura besoin pour le voyage, il me prend la main et m'aide à monter dans le bateau avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Tu es prêt ?_

Il me sourit et m'embrasse avec tendresse, je réponds à son baiser avant de me rapprocher de lui.

 _\- Oui... Rentrons à Star City..._

 _\- On rentre chez nous..._

 _\- Avec toi, je le serais n'importe où..._

Je souris, il lui a fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait, mais je suis heureuse de savoir qu'on va rentrer, la vie civile me manque... Mon ordinateur me manque... Et puis je veux que mon bébé naisse dans un hôpital. On arrive près du bateau, Oliver monte en premier avant de m'attraper la main et de m'aider à y monter. Les moteurs démarrent, je me tourne et regarde une dernière fois Lian Yu... Oliver vient me serrer dans ses bras, il pose ses mains sur mon ventre arrondis et un baiser dans mon cou. On regarde l'île s'éloigner devenir de plus en plus petit... Alors qu'Oliver et moi, rentrons enfin chez nous, avec notre bébé... On rentre à la maison.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il vous plaît ce petit OS Surprise ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire,**

 **fait en deux heures de temps, soyez indulgent XD**

 **Juste une petite info, la suite de ma fic, le contrat est sortie, mais il y a un beugue sur le site donc vous ne pouvez pas recevoir les infos**

 **( j'ai envoyé un mail aux administrateurs, j'espère que ce sera vite réglé ^^ )**

 **Lâchez vos reviews sur ce OS et sur ma fic le contrat... Et vous aurez la suite demain... Pitetre, si je suis d'humeur XD**

 **A vos claviers !**


End file.
